


a thousand years

by daddymichaelis



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Multi, human!ciel to demon!ciel, slight SLIGHT mention of harrassment, so much fluff you'll probably choke on it, this is nothing more than fluff beginning to end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 09:05:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2502194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddymichaelis/pseuds/daddymichaelis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have died every day waiting for you,<br/>Darling, don't be afraid I have loved you<br/>For a thousand years.<br/>I'll love you for a thousand more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a thousand years

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: this is literally nothing more than a stereotypical cheesy songfic.  
> //  
> Demon!Ciel  
> //  
> this is basically the ballad of their undying love through the years  
> //  
> so much fluff you'll probably choke on it

 

_heart beats fast / colors and promises_

“I love you.”

Ciel's heart was racing so fast he felt it physically ache. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut, he felt tears welling in them. The boy reached out and hugged Sebastian tightly, wrapping his arms around his neck and burying his face in his shoulder. The warmth spreading through him made him feel almost nauseous.

_how to be brave? / how can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

“I know it's scary for you.”

The boy said nothing in response, besides tightening his grip on the demon. Sebastian wrapped his arms around the boy in return, holding him tightly.

“But I,” Sebastian paused and Ciel's heart dropped, “I will never hurt you. It's okay.”

Ciel bit his lip. He released his vice-like hold on Sebastian, still saying nothing.

_but watching you stand alone / all of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

Sebastian, getting the message, stood up, bowing in apology for the unbutler-like behavior.

Ciel's eyes widened and he reached out, grabbing the tips of his tailcoat. In surprise, Sebastian turned around. The boy stood, before walking up to him. They said nothing, simply standing a foot or two apart and looking each other in the eye.

_one step closer._

Ciel moved forward, grabbing Sebastian's tie and pulling. Complying, the demon leaned down, his lips meeting Ciel's tentatively. After a moment of the earl adjusting to the situation, Sebastian pressed harder, moving against the younger's.

_I have died every day waiting for you / darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you / for a thousand years_

Sebastian dove in the murky ocean water. He was just told that Ciel, _his Ciel_ , had been turned to a demon, and he could hardly believe it. Faintly, he could make out the small form of his lover far down below. Pushing harder, the demon swam faster, racing to catch him.

~~

Ciel's eyes snapped open, red locking into red.

A horrible feeling twisted through him, and he looked down to see Sebastian's arm pushing through his gut. He closed his eyes and arched his back, mouth dropping open. It didn't exactly hurt, but it sure as hell wasn't comfortable. Eventually, the feeling stopped, and he looked towards the demon.

Said demon's attention was on Ciel's stomach, which was busying mending itself back together, and Sebastian kept his eyes locked on the sight until the skin was completely repaired.

Sebastian looked to Ciel, and crushed their lips together joyously.

Thus began their eternal love.

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

~~

_time stands still / beauty in all she is_

It's been at least a hundred years since Ciel had been turned into a demon, and he was still just as beautiful as he was when Sebastian first saw him. It was the first time that the older demon had been grateful for time not affecting them. Sebastian moved to the boy, wrapping his arms around him, crushing him to his chest.

Ciel smiled and giggled, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck.

_I will be brave / I will not let anything take away / what's standing in front of me_

“Hey baby!"

The demonic duo was walking down the road, and a voice called to them. A group of men, obviously drunk, were walking up to them. Their gaze was focused on the younger demon, and Sebastian puffed up his chest slightly, staring the men in the eyes. They ignored the aggressive acts and continued staring Ciel down, one of them even having the audacity to reach out and try to _touch_ him. Ciel hit the hand away, with power that was borderline unnatural.

That didn't stop them, they continued drooling at the little demon, staring at him. Ciel did nothing, merely standing there with a harsh look, his features twisted in disgust, slowing inching closer and closer to Sebastian, before eventually wrapping his hands around the demon's arm tightly.

“Leave him alone.”

Their gaze barely moved from Ciel, flicking to Sebastian then back.

“Hey babe, how about you ditch this loser and get with us? We could show you a much better time than he could,” one of them spoke.

Sebastian snarled, drawing his signature knives from his coat, jumping in front of Ciel. He didn't care if the little demon could protect himself, Sebastian would always save him. Flinging the knives with extraordinary force, Sebastian lodged them in all five of the men's skulls.

_every breath._

Sebastian eased onto one knee, corralling his smirk when he heard the younger's breath hitch.

They were god-knows-where, somewhere in France, maybe? There was a forest surrounding them, a faint roar of a faraway waterfall, they could hear every breath of every creature in the mile's vicinity.

Tears welled in Ciel's eyes. He leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck, hands tangling in his hair, lips neatly joining the older demon's.

_every hour has come to this_

Sebastian watched his little master- his little lover, his little _soulmate-_ walk down towards him. He smiled even larger at how Ciel's head was held high, his body moving fluidly and smoothly and with pride, just like when he was of nobility.

The boy's lips were upturned in a happy smile, sure this wedding was unorthodox, and all they were really doing was stealing fancy outfits and practically prancing around in them, sharing thousands of kisses and dancing for hours to imaginary music, but, goddamn, this was the happiest he's ever been. He began moving faster, shifting from a walk to a jog to a run to a _sprint_ and Sebastian's holding his arms out to catch him and he hears himself giggling and all of a sudden nothing else is happening.

Ciel completely stops a few steps away from Sebastian, staring at him.

The smile on his face grows.

_one step closer._

Now, he's in Sebastian's arms and their kissing in a way he's never felt, it's soft and sweet while being rough and needy and still slow and emotional enough to make Ciel's head spin. The kiss lasts for hours or maybe just seconds, the little demon can't tell anymore because his lover has blurred all the lines too long ago.

_I have died every day waiting for you_

They're dancing, Ciel's spinning around and around in circles and Sebastian's holding his hand tight. The spinning stopped, and the dizziness wore off quickly. They kissed once more.

_darling, don't be afraid I have loved you / for a thousand years_

By the time 2AM rolled around, they were laying in the grass, staring into the sky, sides pressed into each other. Their hands were laced together, and Sebastian brought them up to his mouth, kissing Ciel's knuckle gently.

The air was slightly chilly, and Ciel scooted closer to Sebastian, rolling onto his side and wrapping his arms around the older demon. 

Suddenly, Sebastian pushed him onto his back and straddled him. He leaned down and rested his head against Ciel's, closing his eyes, just breathing.

“Here's to forever?” Sebastian breathed quietly.

“To forever,” the younger agreed.

Their lips joined smoothly.

_I'll love you for a thousand more._

 

**Author's Note:**

> tbh i might do the rest of the song when i get a chance but for now this is it deal w it


End file.
